


The Island

by XantunsiaRiveresiana



Series: Xantunsia Riveresiana Chronicles [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Child Death, Desert Island, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Gen, Island - Freeform, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Origin Story, Original Character-centric, Seventh Umbral Calamity, Short, Wilderness Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XantunsiaRiveresiana/pseuds/XantunsiaRiveresiana
Summary: An introduction to the origins of Xantunsia Riveresiana, Warrior of Light
Series: Xantunsia Riveresiana Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700809





	The Island

The first memory Xantunsia has is being awake in a nigh unlivable place she was around 5, so she had a small life before then, but the trauma of that place completely wiped it from her mind. Did she land her via Airship crash? Who were her parents? She didn’t think about that because she had no time to think about that. She awoke injured, and after a few moments of looking around, was savagely attacked by some manner of creatures. It turns out those creatures were other children, starved children. They attacked like beasts, it was obvious their intent was to eat her, they even got a few bites in before they were stopped by an adult Au ra.

“This one is better off to us alive” he said, and applied makeshift bandages to her wounds. He told her she had 3 days to recover or she would find use as bait. For those 3 days, she watched The Riveresiana Tribe to her horror. The monsters in this region were terrifying, attacking the babies for food was the best option, and even that generally ran a high risk of casualties. In the 6 years this was Xantunsia’s life, she saw over 40 member show up as a result of these crashes, some in their teens, some as young as Xantunsia was. Often enough though, there were no survivors in the crashes, and Xantunsia lost count of the total crashes over time. Worse than when there were no survivors though, was if there was, but they couldn’t be salvaged; if they were crippled from the crash. Leader was adamantly against cannibalism, even in desperate situations. He found uses for people who couldn’t join the clan as bait for prey bigger than baby monsters. 

Xantunsia has seen a lot of people die in horrible ways, she let them die in horrible ways. Even members of the clan. They weren’t “Family”, they simply knew that with numbers they had a better chance of surviving. However, if their survival was imminently threatened, they would sacrifice one another. Xantunsia typically didn’t do this, not purposefully anyway, but she has been saved by clan members falling behind or getting caught, and hadn’t thought for a second to go rescue them. But those deaths hit her, every time. “I have to be better” “I have to be better” she didn’t know it at the time, she assumed she was just afraid of her numbers dwindling, but she didn’t like watching other people die. Acknowledging the camaraderie she wished she could feel could endanger herself so she suppressed it, but she wanted to care about her tribe.  
The days before the calamity were the worst of it. The monsters were acting erratic, unpredictable, studying their previous hunting patterns meant nothing during this time. They had managed to keep a tribe of around 15 people up to this point (though it dropped and raised from time to time) and the months leading up to the calamity dropped them down to 5, two of which were fairly new additions. In the end, even Leader is cut down. But then, some many malms away, Bahamut’s rampage ends and the beasts’ as well. 

The 4 Tribes members found themselves cornered by the shore, but in an instant, the creatures lose interest and return back into the depths of the island. In the same moment, corrupted crystals shoot out from the ocean. They were large enough and within close enough proximity to act as a bridge. Escape had never crossed Xantunsia’s mind, not since the day she landed here. She didn’t have time for such thoughts. But when she stepped onto that crystal, she did. She had time to think about everything. All the suffering, all the loss, trauma, regrets, death; Xantunsia and the remnants of the broken Riveresiana tribe took their first step off their island prison and cried a lifetime of suffering away.


End file.
